


Ten things about Mickey

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Mickey, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Lists, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Ten Things Ian loves about Mickey 

 

Mickey. 

Everyone thought he was a bad ass but he was kind to those who were loyal to him.

Mickey loved cats, anything to do with cats. Ian found it pretty funny to notice that he would stop in some alley way to feed a few cats food. He seemed to know them and they knew Mickey. Every day he would do his walk about, feeding the cats that were homeless. Ian found that to be the sweetest thing ever. 

Mickey never had a real Christmas before, but always got stuff for his sister and brothers. Iggy seemed to be the youngest one, that they all doted on. Ian never noticed that before, with his brothers, but they all looked out for Iggy. Iggy had the biggest heart of them all. How that one happened in that family, he never knew. They never had a real Christmas and Ian and his family had so, they made it happen for his family. 

Mickey had a fear of being hit. If someone was coming too close to his space in a fight he would flinch more than once. Ian never saw that coming, not in any fight, it had to be from the child abuse they all suffered from Terry. 

Mickey and his brothers were the same, they had a love of cartoons, more than anybody should. It was early Sunday morning when Ian came home from work as an EMT that he noticed Iggy, Jamie, Colin and Mickey were laughing at a cartoon. Ian had to smile at that because no matter what, they were still human, still kids like his family.

Mickey had a thing for knives, any type. He liked buying them or taking them from his home. He had knives in display cases in his room that he told Ian were his favourite. The same with his favourite baseball teams. Yes, Mickey was a fan of the Cubs. Who knew? Ian loved the fact. Getting mickey more knives, those were his two favourite things to buy. 

Mickey’s birthday was on December 21st. He never had a real birthday. He never knew Mickey’s birthday before. 

Mickey has a thing for caring about others more than most people should, like the old woman across the street. Mrs Johnson was in her 80s and Ian would notice that Mickey would check on her to see if she needed something from the store. Even taking food without paying for it. He did that with Mandy and his brothers. They didn’t always have money and he would never ask anything from Ian or his family. 

 

Ian never noticed how much Mickey was a softie, until Debbie came crying, heartbroken with Fanny. That he loved the most about Mickey. “Debbie, you always have a place with us, no matter what. You and Fanny.” Mickey smiled. For some reason, Debbie got kicked out of the last house she was in, his sister needed the help and Fi said no. That night Debbie moved in with them. 

On any other day, Lip would hang out with them. For some reason, Fi was being a jerk, driving away her brothers and sisters. Lip was having a hard time drinking, when Ian heard Mickey talking to Lip. “Dude, you need to clean up your act. Your family needs you. You’re tough Lip. You’re smart. You can get the hell out of Southside, do something with your life. If you can’t do it for Ian, Debbie or Carl, just do it. Some of us can’t make it out, you can though. I and my family can help you.” Mickey said. “You’d do that for me?” Asked Lip. “You’re my boyfriend’s Brother, he loves you, so yeah. Make sure you don’t end up like Frank?” Mickey replied. “Shit, I don’t want to end up like him.” Lip stated. “You can stop then, focus on something good.” Smiled Mickey. Yeah, from that moment on, Ian knew how much Mickey wasn’t as bad ass as everyone thought. He just hid it well enough.


End file.
